Hanya Satu Malam
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION]: Akhirnya kita bertiga kembali bersama, setelah melalui penantian yang lama. Meski hanya satu malam, itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan. [SasuSakuSara Canon]


**Hanya Satu Malam**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit perlahan menampilkan pemandangan berupa matahari yang sedang mulai terbenam. Semburat warna merahnya yang begitu elegan masih menyinari serombongan _shinobi_ yang tengah berjalan menuju desa Konoha. Ketika mereka sudah mencapai gerbang desa Konoha, salah satu anak perempuan dalam rombongan tersebut, Sarada, yang kini sedang berjalan bersama Chocho di barisan paling depan merasakan kelegaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Di belakangnya, tampak dua orang _shinobi_ lelaki dewasa dan seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda, yang tak lain adalah mamanya, berjalan dengan pelan-pelan. Rombongan _shinobi_ yang seluruhnya berjumlah lima orang tersebut, akhirnya tiba di dalam desa dengan keadaan selamat.

Sarada tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan antara Chocho dengan seorang _shinobi_ bertubuh gemuk yang menyandang klan Akimichi di pakaiannya serta seorang kunoichi berambut panjang di sampingnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah perasaan senang dan hangat yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat ke dua orang tuanya dapat bersama-sama kembali. Tentu saja, semua ini membutuhkan usaha yang cukup besar, terutama dalam pertarungan melawan sang musuh terakhir. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Shin beserta klon-klonnya yang hendak membuat kekacauan. Sarada sedikit bergidik mengingat laki-laki yang begitu berambisi dengan visinya, _'membangkitkan kembali Akatsuki'_ tersebut. Di sisi lain, jauh di dalam hati Sarada, dia merasa miris, karena jika bukan sebab dirinya, tidaklah mungkin pasangan ini dapat bersatu.

 _Kunoichi_ berambut panjang yang dikenali Sarada sebagai teman mamanya, yaitu Ino, terlihat bersemangat saat mengetahui siapa saja _shinobi_ dalam rombongan yang baru bergabung itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino kepada seorang _shinobi_ berjubah hitam di sebelah kanan Nanadaime Hokage.

"Lama tidak berjumpa!" lanjutnya sambil memasang raut wajah girang menyambut lelaki yang sejak tadi tetap terdiam.

' _Ha? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan'_ , batin Sarada. Dia lalu menghadang Ino yang jelas-jelas akan berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ino mendadak terkejut dengan sikap Sarada barusan. "Huh? Apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Sarada kemudian cepat-cepat menghentikan tingkah konyolnya. "Hehehe." Terdengar tawa dari bibir mungilnya.

Sementara Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil ikut tertawa.

' _Hampir saja. Aku harus memastikan jika malam ini kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama_ ,' pikir Sarada dengan penuh perhitungan. Dia baru saja mendapat sebuah pencerahan. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan mempunyai ide secemerlang ini untuk merayakan hari membahagiakan tersebut.

Sesudah berpisah dengan Nanadaime Hokage, Sarada beserta papa dan mamanya berjalan menuju rumah penginapan di Konoha. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menempati rumah yang sebelumnya, mengingat Sakura telah merobohkan rumah malang itu dengan sekali pukulan.

"Kita tidak akan ke rumah ' _kita_ '?" Begitulah pertanyaan pertama dari Sasuke ketika Sakura dan Sarada yang berada di depannya tidak berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya.

Sakura dan Sarada menghentikan langkahnya. Sarada segera menangkupkan tangan menutupi mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan gelak tawanya, namun tetap saja ke dua orang tuanya dapat melihat mimik wajahnya yang sudah berusaha dia tutup-tutupi.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. "Itu…," ucapnya diiringi dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. "Begitu, ya," ucapnya singkat, seakan sudah paham tanpa diberi penjelasan. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, lalu Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kakinya, seolah-olah apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah percakapan yang begitu penting.

Sungguh! Sarada tidak dapat mengerti bagaimana sesungguhnya jalan pikiran dari papanya ini. Sarada masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, pertemuan yang menurutnya seharusnya membahagiakan itu berubah menjadi kejadian yang mengerikan, sebab papanya mengira jika dirinya juga termasuk musuh hanya karena dia memilki _sharingan_. Kesan awal yang tercipta terhadap papanya setelah kejadian tersebut adalah papanya merupakan _shinobi_ yang berwatak keras, kejam, dan tampak garang serta menakutkan. Hanya dengan melihatnya dapat melumpuhkan pikiran dan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan menjadi membeku. Sarada menyimpulkan hal ini dengan melihat sendiri perilaku papanya saat melawan musuh. Sarada juga kembali mengingat berbegai emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, tentang ketidakpedulian papanya kepada mama dan dirinya, tentang sikap tenang papanya ketika mamanya dibawa pergi oleh musuh, tentang ketidakjelasan hubungan ke dua orang tuanya ini, tentang perempuan lain yang ada di foto papanya, tentang kepergian papanya yang sangat lama, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun setelah apa yang terjadi, pendapat Sarada terhadap papanya berubah. Benar jika sampai sekarang papanya masih memiliki kepribadian yang keras. Benar jika papanya memiliki wajah dingin dan cenderung tertutup. Benar jika papanya tampak mengacuhkan dirinya dan mamanya. Tapi sekarang Sarada sadar, bahwa papanya hanyalah seorang _shinobi_ yang berusaha hidup secara disiplin. Sarada yakin jika kepergian papanya selama bertahun-tahun hingga membuat papanya melupakan wajah putrinya ini, semua itu merupakan misi yang dilakukan oleh papanya demi menjaga perdamain di dunia _shinobi_. Entah apa alasan mengapa harus papanya yang menjalankan misi tersebut atau mengapa papanya mau melakukannya, semua itu tidak terlalu penting lagi. Sarada juga yakin bahwa misi itu bukan hanya untuk masa depan putrinya, tapi juga demi masa depan dunia _shinobi._

Jika dipikir-pikir secara mendalam, masalah ini muncul juga karena kecerobohan Sarada. Andai saja Sarada tidak terlampau penasaran mengenai sosok papanya, kemungkinan besar papanya dapat menyelesaikan persoalan ini dengan sendirinya, mengingat kemampuan dan kekuatan papanya. Ditambah lagi dengan bergabungnya _Nanadaime_ , semua pasti segera cepat teratasi, sehingga pada akhirnya dia dan mamanya tidak perlu ikut campur. Ya, bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Meskipun begitu, ketika Sarada mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada lengan Sakura yang kini memiliki bekas luka, mendadak Sarada merasa menyesal karena telah bersikap buruk kepada mamanya akhir-akhir ini.

Sarada berjalan dengan wajah menunduk. Dia tidak dapat memperhatikan jalanan yang dilaluinya karena pikirannya sibuk merenungkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Saat menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sudah sampai di manakah mereka, Sarada yang tengah berjalan di belakang papanya menuju penginapan tersebut, tak sengaja melihat jubah papanya yang memiliki beberapa robekan kecil di bagian punggungnya. Sarada ingat ini. Robekan itu ada karena papanya sedang berusaha melindunginya. Tiba-tiba Sarada merasa bersalah, dan sekali lagi, perasaan menyesal terus menggelanyutinya.

Sarada mencoba meghapus perasaan bersalahnya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia. Dia tidak mau lagi menampilkan raut wajah penyesalan yang dapat mengacaukan suasana. Dan di atas segalanya, Sarada harus mengakui bahwa papa dan mamanya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan Uchiha Sakura yang selalu tegar itu, sangat menyayanginya.

 **ooOoo**

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tiba di depan apartemen dari salah satu bangunan di penginapan Konoha. Sakura memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, lalu dia segera membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar.

Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu. "Sepertinya kita akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini," ucapnya saat mengamati bagian dalam dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sarada juga ikut masuk. Sarada memperhatikan beberapa ruangan di apartemen tersebut. Ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, dan juga ruang tamu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sarada. "Sarada, kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, kita akan makan malam bersama," ujar Sakura.

Kening Sarada berkerut. "Tapi, bukankah kita belum menyiapkan makanan?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Hari ini, Mama yang akan memasak untuk makan malam," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi… " Sarada menghentikan ucapannya yang agaknya mulai terdengar ragu-ragu.

' _Bukankah selama ini aku yang selalu memasak?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. ' _Lagi pula, bagaimana jika masakan Mama nanti, err, katakanlah, rasanya kurang enak?'_ batin sarada yang diakhiri dengan tawa akibat kemungkinan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan masakan Mama, Sarada?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini nada dari pertanyaan Sakura terdengar berusaha meyakinkan Sarada.

"Aku mengerti, Mama," balas Sarada singkat.

' _Tentu saja jika Mama ingin memasak. Bukankah itu berarti mama akan memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan tentu saja untuk sang papa tercinta?'_ Entah mengapa Sarada merasakan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli melihat tingkah mamanya. Dan sesuai dengan instruksi dari mamanya, Sarada kini berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura merasa suasana di ruangan ini menjadi sedikit panas.

Sakura kemudian berpaling menatap Sasuke. "Kau juga harus mandi," kata Sakura. "Setelah Sarada," tambahnya cepat-cepat, seakan takut jika Sasuke salah mengartikan kata-katanya.

"Ah," jawab Sasuke yang disertai anggukan kecil. Jawaban ini bisa berarti semacam kata ' _ya_ ' versi suaminya tentunya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar, sedangkan Sakura memutuskan untuk mulai memasak. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk membayangkan makanan apa yang akan dia masak, sebab sejak tiba di Konoha, Sakura sudah memikirkannya.

Dengan santai, Sakura mulai mengambil bahan-bahan dari lemari. Dia menjadi teringat akan sosok putrinya yang selama ini selalu memasakkan makanan untuknya karena Sakura sibuk bekerja, sampai-sampai putrinya tersebut cemas kalau-kalau masakan Sakura nanti tidak enak. Mengingat hal ini sudah membuat senyum Sakura mengembang. Sakura juga harus berterima kasih kepada Shizune nanti karena dia telah _'meminjamkan'_ apartemen ini untuknya. Meskipun beberapa jam yang lalu Sakura telah mengeluarkan stamina dan chakra untuk bertarung, anehnya dia tidak merasa kelelahan seperti yang seharusnya.

' _Mungkin karena aku sedang terlalu bersemangat_ ,' Sakura membatin.

Baru saja Sakura hendak mengiris tomat, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ditatapnya tomat yang dipegang di tangan kirinya, Sakura menjadi ingin melihat keadaan suaminya.

' _Apakah dia baik-baik saja sekarang?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia bergegas keluar dari dapur. Seingat Sakura, dia belum memeriksa keadaan Sasuke sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sakura tahu jika suaminya adalah seorang _shinobi_ yang kuat, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ingin tahu mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, khawatir jika Sasuke sedang tertidur, dia akan mengganggunya. Kamar ini tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup untuk ditiduri dua orang. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Sasuke, ternyata suaminya sedang tidur berbaring di sebuah kursi panjang. Walaupun awalnya ragu-ragu karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Sakura memantapkan niatnya untuk mengecek sebentar.

Dipegangnya dahi Sasuke, suhunya normal saja. Memangnya Sakura ingin bagaimana? Sasuke menderita demam? Bisa saja begitu agar Sasuke dapat lebih lama di Konoha. Sakura tertawa jahat dalam hati. Tentu saja tidak, dia hanya ingin memastikan.

Mendadak kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Menurut Sakura, seharusnya Sasuke merasa terkejut sekarang, tapi Sakura sadar jika seperti inilah Sasuke. Jadi Sakura tidak terlalu kaget jika Sasuke hanya terdiam saat memandanginya.

"Apakah aku membuatmu bangun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar," jawab Sasuke yang mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

"Jangan terburu-buru," kata Sakura cepat. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke. Di bagian matanya terlihat kantung mata yang menandakan bahwa suaminya ini sedang mengantuk.

"Tidurlah lagi, kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke. Namun Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

Sakura tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Apakah kau tidur cukup kemarin? Sebelum bertarung melawan Uchiha Shin?"

"Aku sudah tidur cukup, Sakura. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," balas Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk tegak.

"Aku harus memeriksamu," ujar Sakura bersikeras.

"Aku baik-ba-"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan pemeriksaannya, melainkan memeluknya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tetapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik dibalik raut datarnya. Saat Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya, terdengar bunyi rintihan yang lebih mirip desisan dari bibir Sasuke, sebab dia mengucapkannya dengan suara tertahan yang sangat lirih.

Sakura segera melepas pelukannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya lecet ringan," kilah Sasuke.

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

Sakura mencoba melepas kancing baju Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menurut, dia bersandar di kursi tanpa protes.

Sakura mengeluh, pantas saja suaminya tadi merasa sedikit kesakitan ketika dia peluk, ternyata luka inilah penyebabnya. Sakura ingat jika sebelumnya, Sasuke pernah ditusuk oleh Uchiha Shin. Dia tidak menyangka jika selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke Konoha, Sasuke menahan luka tersebut. Sakura segera menyiapkan chakra medisnya. Dijulurkannya ke dua tangannya ke arah dada Sasuke. Dari telapak tangannya, keluar sebuah energi berwarna hijau yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah _ninjutsu_ medis.

"Mulai sekarang jangan berpura-pura mengatakan aku baik-baik saja di hadapanku, itu sedikit menyakitkan bagiku," ujar Sakura, mencoba menasehati Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar penuturan Sakura, namun dia tahu bahwa ucapan Sakura memang benar. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Apakah kau pernah tidur selama dua hari ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tampak agak enggan menjawab. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidur," ujar Sasuke mengakui. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak berbohong. Ketika Sakura diculik oleh Uchiha Shin, Sasuke tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Mungkin sebab itulah dia sedikit jengkel dengan Naruto pada saat berada di menara malam harinya. Entah mengapa setiap kali Sasuke mencemaskan Sakura, dia menjadi cepat marah. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mengungkapkan fakta tersembunyi ini kepada siapapun.

"Sekarang kau beristirahatlah," kata Sakura. Dari bahasa tubuh Sakura, Sasuke dapat melihat jika Sakura ingin memeluknya lagi, namun perempuan ini cukup lihai menahan diri. Mau tak mau, hal kecil ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

 **ooOoo**

Di sebuah ruang makan sederhana, Sarada dan Sasuke sedang duduk berdampingan. Di meja, terdapat semangkuk sup yang diletakkan di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Namun belum ada yang memulai untuk makan, Sarada bahkan sedang menceritakan sesuatu secara serius.

"Benarkah? Shannaro-yo. Tentu saja kau adalah putri kandungku, kau ini bodoh sekali," kata Sakura menanggapi. Dia baru saja menambahkan dua mangkuk nasi di meja makan.

Sarada hanya mengangguk, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tadi dia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada ke dua orang tuanya tentang mengapa dirinya ingin mencari tahu apakah Sakura adalah mama kandungnya, termasuk menceritakan tentang hasil tes DNA yang dilakukan Suigetsu. Akhirnya, mamanya bercerita bahwa sebenarnya Karin-lah yang telah membantu proses persalinannya, sebab Sakura tidak melahirkan di rumah sakit Konoha, melainkah dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Dan mengenai tali pusar itu, tentu saja tali pusar itu adalah milik antara Sarada dan Sakura.

Meskipun Sarada merasa lega atas penjelasan dari mamanya tersebut, tapi Sarada belum bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. Terutama kepada papanya. Oleh karena itu, Sarada sedikit ragu-ragu untuk memalingkan wajah kepada Sasuke.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Papa," ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Sarada bahkan sudah siap seandainya papanya nanti akan memarahinya atau bersikap semakin dingin kepadanya lantaran sikapnya yang sempat membentak dan mengamuk kepada papanya itu.

Namun tanpa terduga, papanya malah tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Mungkin aku juga akan seperti itu jika menjadi dirimu," ucap Sasuke sambil masih tersenyum.

Sarada membalas senyuman tersebut dengan wajah sumringah. Hati Sarada terasa hangat mendengar kalimat dari papanya barusan. Sepertinya, Sarada mulai mengerti kepribadian dari papanya.

Sasuke dan Sarada mulai memakan hasil masakan Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri berencana untuk segera pergi ke luar ruang makan untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sakura memang sengaja membiarkan mereka berdua makan malam tanpa adanya dirinya agar Sarada lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, karena menurutnya hal ini semacam rasa kesadaran. Sakura sudah lama tinggal bersama dengan Sarada, sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sedikit kesulitan ketika berhadapan dengan Sarada, apalagi jika mereka bertiga bersama, rasanya agak canggung. Jadi Sakura berusaha untuk menciptakan sebanyak mungkin waktu dan ruang untuk mereka habiskan bersama.

Saat Sakura sudah selesai melepaskan baju masaknya dan bersiap ke luar ruangan, tanpa terduga Sarada meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Mama!" seru Sarada.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ada apa, Sarada?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Biasakah menungguku sebentar? Aku ingin meminta sesuatu," balas Sarada.

Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan _'meminta apa?'_ , Sarada telah bangkit dari kursi, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya, mencoba meminta penjelasan kepada Sasuke. Namun alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika membalas ekspresi dari Sakura tadi.

Sarada sendiri semakin bersemangat menunjukkan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya. Dia telah memikirkan ide ini sejak awal. Diambilnya 'sesuatu' tersebut dari tas sekolahnya, lalu dia membawanya ke hadapan papa dan mamanya dengan disembunyikan terlebih dahulu di belakang punggungnya.

Sarada tersenyum terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian dia menyodorkan _'sesuatu'_ yang dipegangnya tadi.

'Sesuatu' itu ternyata adalah foto ketika Sarada masih bayi, foto Sarada ketika sudah berumur sekitar 5 tahun, foto papanya ketika masih muda, dan foto Sakura ketika sudah dewasa. Semuanya adalah foto yang terpisah-pisah, yang dijadikan dalam satu bingkai figora.

Sarada tersenyum semakin lebar saat menatap wajah ke dua orang tuanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berpandangan. Tampaknya mereka berdua tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama malam ini.

 **ooOoo**

Suasana di daerah pertokoan malam ini cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang juga ke luar rumah, entah itu karena hendak membeli sesuatu atau hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Dari sebuah kaca restoran, Sarada melihat sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chocho, yang sedang asyik menikmati keripik kentang bersama dengan keluarganya. Lalu di kedai makanan lain, tampak Shikadai beserta ayahnya, sedang menyantap sepiring cumi-cumi yang dibagi berdua. Sarada penasaran, apakah mereka berdua tidak mendapat jatah dari ibunya? Sarada hanya tertawa dalam hati. Selain Chocho dan Shikadai, masih banyak lagi anak lain yang juga tengah menghabiskan waktu di malam hari ini bersama orang tua mereka.

Pemandangan ini, keakraban ini, dulu Sarada merasa iri setengah mati kepada mereka. Dia sangat memimpikan hal tersebut terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi sekarang dia bersyukur, ternyata dia masih mempunyai papa dan mama yang sangat menyayanginya.

Papanya kali ini tidak lagi memakai jubah hitamnya, tapi hanya baju atasan dan celana yang biasa dipakai sebelumnya, sementara mamanya terlihat anggun mengenakan pakaian terusan selutut yang berwarna merah. Tanpa sadar, Sarada meraih pergelangan tangan mamanya yang berjalan di sisi kanannya serta papanya yang berada di samping kirinya. Sarada tidak dapat melukiskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang pasti dia hanya merasakan satu hal. Sarada merasa sangat bahagia.

Karena mereka telah makan malam sebelumnya, jadi tujuan utama mereka bukan lagi pergi ke kedai makanan, melainkan ke tempat pemotretan. Perlu digaris bawahi jika hal ini adalah ide dari Sarada,

Sesudah melakukan foto bersama, Sarada mengajak orang tuanya untuk membeli makanan.

"Makanan, ya? Bagaimana jika makanan penutup atau manisan?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin makanan manisan. Tapi apa?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Maukah kau kuajak ke tempat makanan favorit papamu yang lain?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tampak tidak keberatan akan hal ini.

Mata Sarada melebar. Makanan favorit papanya? Ini belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Dia sudah tahu jika salah satu makanan kesukaan papanya adalah makanan yang di dalamnya terdapat tomat. Oleh sebab itu, mamanya sering menyarankan untuk menambahkan tomat ketika dia memasak. Untuk hal ini dia sudah cukup mengerti alasannya, namun sekarang sepertinya masih banyak lagi kejutan mengenai sisi lain dari papanya yang tidak dia ketahui.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah toko yang berukuran lumayan kecil. Di atas pintu di dekat atap, terdapat tulisan _"Dango"_ yang ditulis besar-besar.

Jadi ini…

Masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu yang tersisa malam ini, karena dari percakapan yang didengar oleh Sarada, papanya harus melanjutkan misi besok pagi. Jujur saja hal ini membuatnya sedih, tapi bagaimana lagi, seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh kebanyakan _shinobi_ , misi adalah misi.

Sarada sudah pernah membaca berpuluh-puluh buku, termasuk buku sejarah, buku pelajaran di Akademi, atau deretan kisah-kisah. Namun ada satu larik dari sebuah dongeng yang menurutnya sangat tepat untuk mengabadikan akhir dari malam hari ini.

 _Aku telah pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk melihat dunia_

 _Beribu-ribu tahun aku mencari apa yang mereka sebut sebagai_ 'kebahagiaan'

 _Namun tak kunjung juga aku menemukannya_

 _Saat lenteraku hanya cukup untuk penerangan satu malam, sesuatu tiba-tiba datang_

 _Menyambutku dan memelukku dalam dekapan air mata_

 _Meski seluruhnya hanya terjadi dalam satu malam_

 _Aku telah cukup merasakan ungkapan bahagia_

 _Karena ternyata hanya dibutuhkan satu kata untuk mewujudkan_

 _Yaitu_ "keluarga"

 **ooOoo**

Malam yang sempurna. Bulan yang mengambang di atas awan-awan juga telah sampai pada purnama. Desiran angin pada keadaan gulita seakan menjadi pelengkap suasana yang tak dapat terjamah oleh makhluk tak kasat mata. Purnama dan keheningan yang seperti ini, mengingatkan Sasuke akan sepotong kenangan di sebuah masa lampau. Kenangan ketika dia meninggalkan Konoha untuk pertama kalinya.

Apakah perjalanan yang dia lakukan untuk sebuah penebusan telah selesai? Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. Pertanyaan ini terlalu besar untuk dihakiminya seorang diri. Dia hanya merasa, meskipun dia sudah pergi untuk menggantinya, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, sehingga membuat Sasuke ingin lebih menghukum dirinya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tahu," ujar sebuah suara dari balik keremangan.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bibir jendela tidak segera menoleh, dia masih menikmati pemandangan desa Konoha yang penuh dengan kedamaian di malam hari.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksa dirimu terlalu jauh, _Anata_ ," ujar suara itu lagi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidur," sahut suara itu yang kemudian diakhiri dengan nada tawa. Ada sebuah sindiran yang mengena tepat di hati Sasuke setelah mendengar suara tersebut.

" _Anata_ , maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menjadi seorang ibu yang baik bagi Sarada."

Sasuke sekarang menatap tepat pada mata sosok ini. Mata _emerald_ milik Sakura entah mengapa sanggup mewadahi kepercayaan yang begitu besar darinya. Sakura sekarang bergerak menuju Sasuke. Saat tangan Sakura merangkul pundak Sasuke, Sasuke membalasnya pelukan di pinggang Sakura dengan satu tangan kanannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, Sakura."

Pelukan ini berlangsung sangat lama. Segala kerinduan yang telah dipertahankan oleh Sakura sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah penantian sekian lama runtuh sudah. Menyisakan beban perasaan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang berniat melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Ini adalah malam puncak dari segala hal. Pelukan pertemuan sekaligus perpisahan. Hati Sakura tidak mampu lagi membendung segenap perasaan yang berkecamuk dan terus-menerus membuncah hingga ke relung-relung sanubarinya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dengan begitu mudahnya dari sudut iris wanita berambut merah muda ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa sedih, kristal-kristal yang menganak sungai di pipinya adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Sarada selama ini," ucap Sasuke dengan tulus. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dia tidak dapat lagi menuangkan apa yang ada di dalam batinnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, mungkin sebab itulah Sasuke tidak bisa mengekspresikan dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya ada di titik terdalam dari tubuhnya. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukan satu tangannya, dia tidak dapat memberikan dekapan penuh kepada tubuh Sakura karena keadaannya. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti ini. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa meleleh, namun dia berusaha menampilkan raut wajah datar dan sesekali tersenyum.

 _Pelukan ini…_

 _Kenyamanan ini…_

 _Perasaan ini…_

Betapa semua hal tersebut mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok Sakura saat masih genin yang juga memeluknya ketika dia baru saja siuman akibat _genjutsu tsukoyomi_ dari kakaknya. Dekapan Sakura yang Sasuke rasakan masihlah sama seperti pada waktu itu, begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Saat mereka berusaha melepas pelukan tersebut, ke dua-duanya tampak enggan melakukannya.

Di antara sekian ribu _shinobi_ di dunia ini, hanya Sakura-lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sisi emosional dari Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sakura telah terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat atau gestur tubuh atau hanya dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke atau mungkin perasaan mereka yang tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi, pasangan ini dapat mengerti keadaan yang satu dengan yang lain tanpa banyak berbicara.

Sakura jugalah orang pertama yang sangat memahami keadaan Sasuke, mengerti jika sampai sekarang Sasuke belum dapat menghapus perasaan menyesal akan dosa dan kesalahan yang dulu telah dilakukannya, sehingga membuatnya ingin terus menghukum dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Sakura benar, dia tidak bisa terus-menerus melakukan hal menyakitkan tersebut. Maka, konsekuensi dari perasaannya adalah Sasuke ingin menjaga perdamaian di desa Konoha dari balik bayangan.

"Apakah malam ini sudah cukup?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan miris.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya. Menurutnya, pertanyaan semacam ini sangatlah tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura akan menganggap kepulangan Sasuke ini sudah cukup? Jika Sakura adalah Sakura yang dulu, seorang gadis yang hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, mungkin jawabannya tidak. Sebagai seorang istri, tentu saja Sakura tidak dapat memungkiri perasaanya yang selalu meraup rindu. Dia ingin merasakan lebih, dia ingin lebih banyak lagi waktu bersama laki-laki yang telah menjerat dirinya sejak masih anak-anak itu. Dia rindu dengan semua kenangan ketika mereka bersama.

Tetapi karena Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang berjiwa tegar, terutama setelah menjadi seorang ibu bagi Sarada, dia mampu mengendalikan kekosongan di hatinya dengan kehadiran putrinya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sakura akhirnya, dia hanya menatap Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyuman menggoda.

Sedikit malu-malu, Sakura menghentikan senyum bodohnya. "Sekali lagi?" pintanya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman. Tangan kanannya segera bergerak melingkari leher Sakura. Entah mengapa sejak dia menikah dengan Sakura, dirinya menjadi orang yang lebih mudah menunjukkan berekspresi. Meskipun ketika Sasuke bergaul dengan para _shinobi_ lain, dirinya masih merasa kesulitan untuk menampilkan ekspresi selain raut datarnya. Sakuralah orang yang mampu mengajarinya arti dari kata _"cinta."_ Bergelut dengan pengorbanan dan penantian yang begitu panjang, Sakura mampu meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang selama ini sekeras batu dan selalu dia tutup rapat, sebab dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk dicintai apalagi disayangi oleh sesosok wanita sebaik Sakura akibat dosa-dosanya yang lalu.

Awan-awan yang bergumpal di atas sana mulai berarak karena tertiup angin, membuat sinar bulan putih pada malam tersebut terhalang sejenak. Saat awan-awan itu telah menghilang, adegan berpamitan ini belumlah selesai. Dan purnama masih saja menyaksikan ikatan ini dengan setia.

 **ooOoo**

Setiap ada pertemuan, selalu terdapat perpisahan. Begitulah hukum alam yang berlaku. Seperti halnya seekor anak burung yang ketika masih kecil terus dirawat oleh induknya, pada suatu saat ketika anaknya telah menginjak dewasa, mereka tidak dapat bersama-sama, kembali menjalani kehidupan masing-masing yang jelas sudah tidak searus. Dan di pagi hari yang cerah ini, sekali lagi keluarga kecil ini akan mengalami hal yang terakhir disebutkan dalam hukum tersebut.

Sakura dan Sarada hanya bisa mengantar Sasuke hingga ke gerbang perbatasan desa.

"Kapan Papa akan pulang lagi?" tanya Sarada dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berjalan satu langkah ke arah Sarada, membuat Sarada tersentak dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Tanpa terduga, ternyata papanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu merangkul bahu Sarada dan memeluknya. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum melihat pelukan selamat tinggal ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Papa…" ucap Sarada dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Jangan mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih seperti itu," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian menampilkan senyumannya untuk Sarada.

Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang disatukan untuk menyentuh kening Sarada.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Suasana di tubuh Sarada mendadak menjadi begitu hangat.

Sarada yang baru saja mengingat akan kata-kata mamanya tentang papanya, perlahan mulai tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke belakang yang lalu disambut dengan senyum dukungan oleh Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri tegak, Sakura segera mendekat. "Ini makan siangmu," ujar sakura sambil menyerahkan satu kotak _bento_ yang diluarnya dibungkus dengan sehelai kain berlambang klan Uchiha.

"Ah," jawab Sasuke yang menerima kotak makanan tersebut dengan tangan kanan.

Sakura sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut. Meski terkesan malu-malu, namun Sakura terus menatap Sasuke. Sementara Sarada yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, hanya menatap dengan penuh kebingunan kepada ke dua orang tuanya ini.

"Sampai jumpa! Aku pergi dulu," ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan lemas. "Tidak ada kecupan untukku? Shannaro," kata Sakura, bergaya dengan sedih. Dia dan Sarada lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Ah, Sakura. Apakah kau sudah lupa jika tangan kanan Sasuke sedang memegang _bento_ yang baru saja kau berikan? Lagi pula kecupan macam apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?

Aaahh, kau ini bodoh sekali…

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
